starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Lorde tyranus
Olá ! Seja muito bem-vindo à minha humilde página de discussão! Sinta-se livre pra me incomodar! A não ser que a mensagem não tenha sentido/propósito nenhum... aí eu serei obrigado a apagá-la. Ah, e não se esqueça de colocar título e assinatura 'na mensagem, ex: Título ... Mensagem ... Assinatura (~~~~) Agradeço! frame|left|Criar e editar fale comigo! Mensagens frame|[[Luke Skywalker te saúda!]] 'Bem-vindo (a) Lorde tyranus! Olá Lorde tyranus, seja bem-vindo à Star Wars Wiki em Português. Obrigado pela sua edição na página Utilizador:Lorde tyranus. Para começar, recomendamos que leia nossas páginas de ajuda para editar corretamente: *Páginas internas: **'Manual de Estilo ' **'Guia de Layout ' **'Predefinições' *Páginas externas: **Como editar uma página **Editando, política, conduta, e tutorial Depois, é só editar! Pesquise nossas atividades e mãos à obra. Há muita coisa a ser feita! Esperamos que aproveite sua estadia aqui! Você sempre é encorajado a participar da comunidade e do fórum. Ah, e você pode assinar seu nome em páginas de discussão usando três tils, assim:~~~. Quatro tils (~~~~) produzem seu nome e a data/hora atuais. Se você tem alguma dúvida, veja as páginas de ajuda, ou me pergunte em minha página de discussão. Que a Força esteja com você! — -- Thales César (discussão) 18h31min de 6 de Julho de 2012 Zett Jukassa Olá Lorde Tyranus! Fico muito feliz por suas edições na página Zett Jukassa, bom trabalho! Contudo, ela precisa ser ajeitada um pouco mais! A parte biográfica dele está abaixo dos Interlinks, peço que a coloque em seu lugar devedi. Mais atenção nisso. Ah e outra coisa, nos links vc tem de colocar letra maiúsculo, como: Templo Jedi, e não: Templo jedi, ou templo jedi... os links são com letras maiúsculas. ;) Ra98 12h00min de 10 de Julho de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 :Opa, não é bem assim, certos links vão ter letra maiúscula por serem nomes, e nomes têm que ter letra maiúscula né? Ex: "Templo Jedi", "Força", "Brasil", "Zett Jukassa", "Alderaan". Já outros não precisam pois não há necessidade, ex: "sabre de luz", "cidade", "espécie". :JediSam(discussão) 14h38min de 10 de Julho de 2012 (UTC) Políticas sobre blogs Olá Lorde tyranus Queria apenas te informar, para evitar qualquer problema futuro, que existe uma política referente ao uso dos blogs. Dê uma lidinha nela quando possível. Só passei aqui avisando isso pois fiquei com medo que você pudesse "tropeçar" no último item: Qualquer dúvida, problema, comentários, por favor fique à vontade para entrar em contato comigo! Thales César (discussão) 21h48min de 16 de Julho de 2012 (UTC) Mais uma prova Olá tyranus! Eu vi que você editou algumas páginas, muito bem! Mas suas edições ainda estão fora do Manual de Estilo e do Guia de Leiaute, e como você já recebeu o aviso vermelho acima vou te dar mais uma chance: você deverá arrumar a página Podracer, deixá-la o melhor possível; você tem até o dia 7/11 pra fazer isso. Lembre-se de checar o Manual de Estilo e o Guia de Leiaute pra ver como a página deverá ficar, ou se tiver dúvida fale comigo. Pra fazer essa prova você deve remover todas as das páginas que você colocou. E mais uma coisa, você também está editando sua página de usuário demais, e são edições mínimas, lembre-se de usar o botão "Pré-visualização" pra checar a página antes de salvar e, então quando estiver tudo do jeito que pretender, pode salvar a edição. E também não fique editando só a sua página de usuário, existem muito mais páginas na wiki que precisam de mais atenção. Bem, é isso... Que a Força esteja com você! JediSam(discussão) 21h23min de 24 de Outubro de 2012 (UTC) Re: Mensagem Não é isso, mas é exatamente pelo fato de você ser novo aqui e não saber muito de Star Wars que estou tentando ajudar e aconselhar que certas coisas não estão certas. ;) Você pode mexer nas páginas já concluídas, mas com cuidado, lembre-se que é o esforço de outro usuário que você está alterando, principalmente nas páginas mais completas e de melhor qualidade; e alterações desnecessárias... não são necessárias. hahaha '-' Então criar páginas ainda pode ser um pouco complicado, por isso você precisa avançar só um pouquinho mais, é só caprichar na prova pra aprender a caprichar nas edições! Viu hein, quero ver resultados nessa prova. Que a Força esteja com você! JediSam(discussão) 22h33min de 24 de Outubro de 2012 (UTC) :Muito bem, continue editando a página, ainda há muito a melhorar. :JediSam(discussão) 16h48min de 25 de Outubro de 2012 (UTC) Verificação de Artigos Mestre eu lhe peço que cheque a qualidade dos artigos que criei e que me diga se são bons ou ruins. (Jeanderson17 (discussão) 13h43min de 4 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC)) Problemas Olá tyranus... Vim te avisar que você acaba de quebrar nossa política de blogs, isso é ruim. Você deve parar de criar tantos blogs, principalmente os sem motivo, e parar de apenas editar sua página de usuário, esse é o último aviso, preste atenção. JediSam(discussão) 21h03min de 10 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Outro aviso Olá, meu caro padawan, espero que eseja editando, e muito, vejo que suas páginas estão um pouco imprecisa, seja mais objetivo em suas edições p.s: ''Eu não estou entrando no chat pois estou centrado nas edições, por isso nem espere falar comigo hoje. ATENCIOSAMENTE, SEU MESTRE: 22h14min de 16 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Ultimato Olá, meu caro padawan, espero que você esteja ciente do aviso acima, isto é sério... não vou mai entrar no chat enquanto você estiver lá por uma semana, aprenda a editar com paciência e de acordo com as normas, enquanto isso, o lado negro da força te atormentá-ra! Espero que tome juízo... e agora te darei uma prova para você fazê-la corretamente em 10 dias, caso não faça, você talvez seja até banido, devido à sua crítica situação na wiki. Então que a força esteja com você; a página da prova é.... Dagobah, boa sorte. ATENCIOSAMENTE, E DE SEU MENTRE, MUITO BRAVO: 23h20min de 17 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Más novas Olá, meu padawan, vejo que evoluiu muito em seu tempo nesta wiki, mas, por mais que goste daqui, não entrarei mais no chat, devido à uma discussão ocorrida ontem (18/11/12), eu defendia meus principios, mas, pelo jeito, eles não valem nada, saiba do que ocorreu cliquando aqui . ATENCIOSAMENTE: 11h22min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Pedido Olá, meu amigo, sei que você já votou pela neutralidade, mas peço que reveja seu voto e me apoie, você leu, e sei que conta com minhas mudanças. Peço isso como um amigo, e não como um mestre. Conto co seu voto! ATENCIOSAMENTE: 16h02min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) hey lord tyrant...jhon has disabled his account and told me to talk to you to here what you want to say so ....tyrant just talk to me Fórum Olá Lorde tyranus! Como vai? Bem, vim aqui para avisar que estamos discutindo sobre um novo tópico no Fórum aqui. Peço a sua opinião lá ;) Ra98(discussão) 22h24min de 4 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Olá Tyranus! Como vai? Bem, o motivo desta mensagem é avisá-lo de que está aparecendo muitos erros nas construções das suas frases, consequentemente, as palavras são digitadas de forma errada. Veja uma de suas edições aqui. Viu? Estou te avisando mais uma vez para começar a digitar corretamente nos artigos. ;) Ra98(discussão) 00h32min de 10 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 RE:Gramática Olá Tyranus! Como vai? Bem, mesmo que não tenha criado o texto, vc deixou alguns erros escaparem. Como as vírgulas, e as frases que não estava fazendo sentido. Quando for editar, edite a parte toda, não deixe nenhum erro! Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo! Ra98(discussão) 20h50min de 10 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Parabéns Parabéns meu amigo, pelas 700 edições... RE: jonespedia Olá tyranus, Por sorte, consegui ver sua mensagem. Ainda estou viajando e, portanto, não vou poder dar uma olhadinha nisso ainda. Mas tenho uma boa notícia: vou trabalhar para criar um sistema fácil e prático de criação de infobox, tanto para sua wiki quanto para a ''Star Wars Wiki. Assim que eu voltar de viagem, vou começar a trabalhar nisso! ;) Thales César (discussão) 23h14min de 15 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Edição em Jabba Desilijic Tiure Tenho certeza de que, por acidente, você não tenha lido a predefinição deixada no artigo de Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Portanto, aqui está: Não quero ser rude, apenas manter a qualidade do artigo que estou traduzindo desde o início do ano (fevereiro para ser mais exato). Obrigado. Δdley! 20px (comlink) 02h24min de 17 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) ULTIMATO, DE VERDADE Caro tyranus, esperávamos que você nos ouvisse pelo chat, e por vários outros meios... mas, você ainda continua editando a sua página de usuário DEMAIS e Dagobah MUITO MENOS, é um aviso por mim, a Lele e nem o Thales não gostarão de saber que você já FOI avisados muitas veze, eu estou te dando um ultimato, mas não tenho poderes para te bloquear, então, CONSIDERE ISSO COMO UMA ÚLTIMA DICA ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 13h09min de 17 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Cuidado Tyranus,eu,o ra,o Sam e o sade já te avisamos,se vc continuar assim,os mods poderão te bloquear,não edite milhares de vezes sua pagina de usuário,não edite páginas que já estejam com a predefinição emuso e preste etenção para não duplicar paginas,bem,tome muito cuidado. --Frod 13h11min de 17 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC)(Queria uma assinatura melhor...) Categorias Olá Tyranus! Como vai? Vi que vc adicionou a categoria "Gangester" em três artigos... estou te avisando para não colocar mais, pois esta categoria será apagada. Creio q vc não viu o aviso na página da categoria. Ra98(discussão) 20h27min de 17 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Último aviso Olá tyranus, Infelizmente, fomos obrigados a proteger sua página de usuário a fim de que você não possa mais editá-la. Você vem editando demais sua página de usuário, e, você sabe, isso é contra algumas de nossas políticas. Você já foi avisado sobre tais políticas. Considere isso seu último aviso. Thales César (discussão) 17h01min de 18 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Re: Projeto artigo destacado da indiana jonespedia Olá tyranus, Um artigo destacado é sempre uma ótima ideia. Se quiser, posso criar a predefinição do artigo destacado para você e colocá-la na página principal sem problemas. Thales César (discussão) 03h14min de 20 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Re:Parabéns Obrigado Tyranus. E boa sorte com a Jonespedia ;) Ra98(discussão) 23h40min de 20 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Observação Olá Tyranus! Tudo bem? O motivo dessa mensagem é lhe dizer quer seus artigos precisam de uma maior qualidade na questão da escrita. Lembra que no chat, eu falava para vc começar a escrever corretamente? Era por esta causa. Sempre que for criar um artigo ou editar, certifique-se de que fez um bom trabalho. Há o botão "Pré-visualização", use-o antes de salvar o artigo criado, ou na edição feito nele. Ra98(discussão) 19h28min de 21 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Re:natal Valeu, tyranus, igualmente! Thales César (discussão) 01h39min de 26 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) RE:Darth Vader Olá tyranus, Naturalmente isso não será possível, afinal já temos essa página. Como é o mesmo personagem, não há como criar outra página. Do contrário, teremos duas páginas para um só personagem. Thales César (discussão) 01h56min de 26 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Edições erradas! Olá Tyranus! Estou aqui para lhe dizer que suas edições estão erradas, muito erradas gramaticamente, clique aqui. Como você pode ver, se dá espaços após uma vírgula, e nomes de filmes são colocadas em itálico. Você já deveria saber disso, pois como você havia dito: "eu li as norma e regras da wiki", um exemplo claro de que você não as leu. Ra98(discussão) 00h04min de 13 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Não esqueça Tyranus, não esqueça de terminar o Treinamento Jedi. JediSam(discussão) 00h30min de 13 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) RE:O Senhor dos Anéis Wiki em Português Olá tyranus, Então, a primeira coisa que eu faria ai é criar uma tabela MediaWiki com duas colunas por linha para já definir o posicionamento dos elementos. Depois, é só ir criando as predefinições de conteúdo, como . Basicamente, é isso. Qualquer coisa, fale comigo! Thales César (discussão) 21h47min de 11 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Re: Ajuda Olá Tyranus! Olha, gostaria muito de te ajudar, mas estou muito ocupado lá na minha wiki. Qualquer dia, eu posso ir lá contribuir para ela! ;) Ra98(discussão) 23h30min de 13 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Re:Tolkienpédia Oi Tyranus! Uau... imagem de fundo, fazer, como?? E que userbox? o.O Passa os links que eu vejo, e me explica isso aí pra poder ajudar. JediSam(discussão) 23h58min de 26 de Março de 2013 (UTC) :Tá, o que tem de errado com ela? JediSam(discussão) 23h31min de 27 de Março de 2013 (UTC) ::Não vi problema nenhum, se você me dissesse o que tem seria mais fácil. JediSam(discussão) 00h19min de 28 de Março de 2013 (UTC) PAC Está pronta a página do Projeto de Aceleração do Crescimento. Não esqueça de passar nela e mostrar o seu apoio! JediSam(discussão) 21h52min de 13 de Junho de 2013 (UTC)